One out of a thousand
by Golbezandcrew
Summary: Based on Green Hats story, which I have permission for...


This is based off Greenhat and her story. Thousand: Chaos Controlled. If you read this without reading that... You'll have no idea what's going on.

Sega owns Sonic and crew...

The door closed as soon as I hit the floor... Not again!

The fire spread about my body in a matter of seconds, the flames licking at the metal door... The metal walls...

I pressed with my might at the door... But I already knew that it is hopeless, but I have to try! They can't continually lock me away like this!

I hate being in a place like this! I can't take it!

I could see something coming from where my flames could not reach... Something black... Evil...

Not them again! My fire could only reach so far... They were waiting...

Waiting for the flames to disappear...

There was something I could see near the middle of them...

I had my back against the door... And they were at the other end... But there was something else there... Something bright...

It began to get brighter... They disappeared... I was dazzled... It was amazing...

The walls were easily lit as I walked over to it...

In a flash the area around me changed... Things were vivid colours...

Around this area appeared to be lush grass, trees... Even a wind seemed to blow about my flames...

But how could this be real? Have I died?

My eyes wander this landscape... My gazing ends as I see a white light again... But this light was not the same...

It was shaped into a form around the same size as me...

Maybe I'm dreaming?

My legs yearn for me to move closer to this being... I do not know if this thing will harm me... But I have yet to find anything more evil than myself...

I take my chances and move one step... At that one step I felt as if I had walked thousands of miles at a time...

But considering the risk, I walk forward... Each step giving the same effect...

I was only a few steps from this strange creature... When the tiredness in my bones had their way and I could feel myself fall towards the creature...

Before I could hit the ground though... What were the creatures arms... Wrapped around me, holding me still...

A comforting feeling filled my body...

It was strange... My flames didn't seem to hurt this creature at all...

The warmth of this very place... Seemed to have a certain peace about it...

Combined with the fact my body was feeling tired from walking and the comfort of this rather unique area...

I was quite... Sleepy...

I don't know how long it took until I woke... But the next person I saw was the professor...

I was released from the chamber...

But the way I am... Shortly brought me back again...

I feel I am blessed... The place I have visited almost on every occasion has kept me safe...and my guardian...

I have, in my spare time... Found out about many things that happen on Earth... it is amazing... So I refer to this creature as my guardian...

Apparently, some important people and animals can have guardians... Other creatures trained to protect them...

So he is... My guardian... He protects me from the monsters...

I almost feel like I want to do something wrong to go and see him...

Of course, without my trying to do so... I soon ended going to that room again...and my fear preventing me from letting up the flames...

But as my luck was holding out... The light shone and they were gone... I always had a warm feeling when I went to where he resides...

Where it is... I don't know... My research on the creatures known as guardians can only inform me so far...

I enter the world that only I, a project has had the privilage of seeing... I'm wondering if anyone would believe me about this beautiful place...

I highly doubt it... My father only cares about my behaviour... He'd probably think I'm crazy...

This time... There seems to be moonlight... But I am relieved to see he is here...

I can hear him speak... He is speaking to me?

_'I am alone to carry this burden...' _His voice rings in my head...

"But you don't _have_ to be alone anymore." I know he is guarding something...and it hurts him...

I know... He is to live up to expectations... Like me... _'But you don't understand...'_

"I do... I of all people appreciate the burden you carry, because I share it..." I reach up to touch him... In hope of being held in his arms again...

He hits my hand away... I feel slightly hurt but I should of thought... He is hurt... Maybe he hates me...

_'This is my fate... I earned it, for my sins, I deserve it.'_

"Your sins can be forgiven... If they cannot; there is no hope for those like me." I know there are more of me... I know what I said is true... Surely he couldn't have done something as horrible as I have...

_'My hands are stained with blood, they cannot be cleansed. Only in the servitude of others can I hope to regain my place in the sky… I fear the fate that awaits me in the Black Pit…'_

Black Pit? I almost wanted to ask... But that must be the pain... He has killed someone... I could feel a cold breeze blow about my flames... The confusion in my head... Why can't he understand... I share the same burden... Just in another way...

"If your duty is to serve… your fate is the same as mine… Why can't we serve each other?"

_'My duty is here!' _I could feel the very anger in his voice...

I don't want to be left alone... "Please... Don't reject me... I need you..."

He turned away, began to walk... I don't want to be alone!

I grabbed his shoulder in a desperate attempt to help him... I want to help him... "Please Guardian"

In a matter of seconds he turned, his fist hitting me before I could react...

I let out a cry... From where I had landed on the ground... I looked over... He... He turned away... I couldn't hold in my grief... I had been rejected... Rejected from someone like me... Now I know I am without a hopeful life...

The image of my guardian... Slowly began to fade... The trees and stone formations faded into a cold grey color...

In my mind I begged for him to turn around... I didn't want to go back! Not back there!

Walls surround me... A painful feeling in my heart is fear... I have long tried to fight it... But as I can see the dark images appear along the other side of the room...

I let my flames burn to them... But they don't disappear... My hearts pain seems to increase...

They begin to walk through the flames... No! This can't be happening!

They are a few steps away...

But the next thing I know... The pain... I must have fell asleep... My eyes open and I see the professor... He's come to help me...

He helps me to my feet... The walls are melted... Badly... Did I do that? I don't remember...

But the pain in my heart... It won't leave me...

There you go Green Hat! I feel so much better I finally got that up...and remember I have been scared out of my pants so I know what it's like...


End file.
